


He'll Come Along

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron’s got some built up tension.  Draco helps him relax it; after all, he’s partly to blame.  Hints at another pairing and a threesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, and Warner Bros., among others. No profit is being made from this; it’s all in fun.

**Author’s Notes:** This was written for the hp_backtosmut fic exchange at LiveJournal for ungratefulwench who requested angsty-but-urgent sex, resolved sexual tension, and some plot. I did my best to satisfy, and, if you squint, there’s even some plot hinted at, although perhaps it’s better qualified as plotting. Oh! And there’s art… er rough sketching at my livejournal.

~*~

“Of course the plan will work,” said Draco, rubbing his hands down his lover’s back, “I came up with it.”

“Fine,” the dark haired boy replied. “I just hope you’re right; it’d be a shame to lose him cause the wrong one of us approached him first.”

“Hush, this time tomorrow he’ll be ours,” Draco whispered back, gleefully.

~*~

With a few furtive glances around, Ron slipped quietly into the broom shed attached to one side of the changing rooms. “I must enjoy torturing myself,” he muttered, making his way to the back of the shed, straining his eyes in the sunlight filtering through the grimy windows lining the wall near the ceiling. His foot knocked into something, and he cursed, hastily grabbing at the brooms to prevent an avalanche.

He stopped just shy of the back wall, turning to lean against the shelves with a sigh which turned to a groan when he opened his trousers. It was difficult enough to have had to watch Malfoy eat his dinner oh so suggestively in the Great Hall, but to have to endure his innuendos after Quidditch practice proved too much. He had to relieve some of his tension. And so, instead of going to the showers with the rest of the team, Ron had made his way to the shed, hoping no one else had noticed. Especially not Harry, it was bad enough to be lusting after your best mate, but add in your arch rival…

Ron eased his aching erection free and let his trousers slide down his legs. He slid his hand along the shaft, the other gripping the shelf behind him. He was so absorbed in the slide of his palm on his cock that he didn’t notice the door opening and the blond Slytherin slipping inside.

Draco smirked at the image of the red head before him, hand squeezing, head tossed back. As Ron released a particularly load groan, Draco gave the door a hard push.

SLAM!

Ron jumped, startled, causing his grip to tighten, and pulling a strangled gasp from his throat. The hand he was using to brace himself slipped from the shelf and his feet slipped out from under him. With a resounding crash, he landed on his rear on the floor of the broom shed, shielding his head as brooms and broom polish came crashing down around him.

He sat in a pile of broomsticks, ears ringing in the silence after his collapse; the only sounds in the shed were his heavy breathing and the clattering of a jar lid as it spun around on the floor.

“Smooth, Weasley,” said Draco, enjoying the flaming blush rising on the other boy’s cheeks.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy, don’t you knock?” growled Ron from his position of the floor.

“It is the broom shed, Weasel,” drawled Draco, smirking down at the other boy, “and speaking of, I doubt _that_ is a broomstick handle.”

Ron’s gaze followed the line of Malfoy’s pointing finger down to his gaping trousers. With a small, indistinguishable noise, he turned beet red and began scrambling to cover himself and get out of the pile of broomsticks.

Draco sidestepped a broom that slid across the floor as Ron got to his feet and, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watched the spluttering, fiery boy with a mocking grin on his face.

Ron glared hotly, before turning his back to Malfoy’s stare to fumble with the closure to his trousers. Meanwhile, Draco, having taken a brief moment to admire Ron’s firm rear end, crept up silently behind the other young man.

“Whatever’s the matter, Weasley?” Draco breathed into Ron’s ear, pressing himself flush to Ron’s back and wrapping an arm around to trail his hand along Ron’s chest, lightly squeezing Ron’s shoulder with the other.

Ron gulped. “You… you put me off,” he replied stiffly, his breathing suspiciously faster.

“Is that so?” Draco asked, licking along the shell of Ron’s ear and trailing his hand lower, toward Ron’s long, twitching erection. “Parts of you seem to disagree.”

Draco wrapped his hand around Ron’s cock, squeezing as he gently bit at Ron’s ear. Ron released a strangled groan, unconsciously leaning back into Draco, who seemed entirely pleased with his reaction, or maybe just with himself.

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Ron growled, halfheartedly.

“Awww, you don’t mean that. Do you, Ronald?” purred Draco, stroking Ron’s cock faster as his other hand worked the opening to his own trousers. “After all, we haven’t even started yet.”

“S-started?” stuttered Ron when he felt Draco’s freed erection pressing against his arse.

“Mmm-hmm,” murmured Draco, nibbling on Ron’s ear and pulling lube from his trouser pocket before shaking his pants down to his ankles.

“You didn’t really think I’d miss your staring, did you?” Draco ran a slick finger along Ron’s crease, loving it as he heard Ron whimper.

“Or the way you sway your sweet arse a little bit more every now and then,” Draco whispered, circling the tight hole. “You know you want it.”

“Oh, God.”

“Tell me you want it, Ronald, tell me.” Draco held two fingers poised at Ron’s entrance.

“Fuck, please, please, yes,” Ron gasped, shouting and rocking his hips back as Draco scissored his hole open.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” groaned Draco, slicking his throbbing cock and pulling his fingers from the other boy.

Grinning at Ron’s incoherent moaning response, Draco teased his entrance with the head of his penis. “Brace yourself,” he warned, barely giving the Ron a chance to grip the shelf in front of him before pushing the head of his cock past the tight muscle of Ron’s entrance.

He paused as Ron’s channel clenched around him, running his hands soothingly over Ron’s back and sides and leaning forward to kiss his spine. Ron growled in protest of the stop and thrust his hips backward, trying to impale himself further and pulling a gasp from the young man behind him.

Taking the hint, Draco grabbed Ron’s hips a slammed in, almost immediately drawing out to slam in again. Soon, the sounds of groans and Draco’s balls slapping against Ron’s backside filled the shed, as he pounded into the pale arse before him.

Caught up in the pace of Draco’s thrusts into his arse, Ron failed to notice the snick of the door as it opened and closed. Draco, however, glanced to his left and grinned at the boy who had just entered and was now leaning against the door to enjoy the show. Draco’s grin faded with a moan as Ron began to rhythmically clench around him, and Draco tightened his grip on Ron’s hips, thrusting harder.

The sound of a familiar voice startled Ron from his pleasure induced haze. 

“I should have known you’d start without me.”

“Well, it’s a-about time you… got here, Potter,” grunted Draco, continuing to pump into Ron, despite Ron’s – somewhat feeble – protests.

“Guh – Harry,” Ron squeaked, the slightly horrified look on his face warring with his lust glazed eyes. “I… I…”

“Shut it, Ronald,” growled Draco with a particularly vicious thrust. “Can’t you tell Harry likes what he sees?”

Ron gave a strangled shout as Draco hit his prostate and nipped at his neck. He began to reach down to stroke himself, but discovered that he couldn’t without the strength of Draco’s thrusts bashing him into the shelves he was facing. His cock was so hard it ached, and he groaned in frustration as he returned his right hand to the shelf in front of him. Locking his arms to brace his body, Ron canted his hips back into Draco, dropping his head between his arms and moaning at the feel of Draco quickly sliding in and out of his hole.

Draco leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Ron’s waist for support as he kissed and bit at the base of Ron’s neck, red hair tickling his nose. The slapping sound of skin meeting skin was interrupted by a groan from near the door. Draco, spurred on by the reminder of watching eyes and the hot channel tightly surrounding his erection, sped up his thrusting, his pace heading towards erratic. 

“Oh, Merlin,” gasped Ron before crying out as he lost control from the repeated stroking against his prostrate. Ron’s hole clenched tightly around the thick cock ramming into it as his jerking prick shot cum on the Quidditch supplies scattered on the shelves.

At the first clenching of Ron’s stretched hole around his cock, Draco drove into Ron, pulling his arse close to him, and spilled his seed deep within the other boy. His cock slipped out, as he enjoyed the breathy little noises coming from the shuddering body before him. 

“Sweet Merlin, Draco,” muttered Harry, tucking himself back into his trousers. Draco, who had been watching his come dribble down Ron’s thighs, looked up and grinned at Harry, looking decidedly pleased with himself. Ron looked slightly sheepish as he pulled up his trousers, offering a shy smile to the other two.

“See, I told you he’d come along,” Draco retorted with a smirk.

~fin~


End file.
